10th Doctor x (Alien Princess) Reader
by SuperJirachi112
Summary: Reader Insert!
1. Chapter 1

(f/c): Favorite Color

(y/n): Your Name

10th Doctor x (Alien Princess) Reader

You were sitting in your room reading this earth book called "Twilight" until your mother came in with a (f/c) dress.

"What are you reading (y/n)" She said.

"The dullest book in the universe" you said.

"Oh, well it's time for you to get dressed for your corrination" she said. You take the (f/c) dress and quickly get dressed you put on your heels and tiara and head out to greet the guests.

Time Skip

It was corination time and you were standing in front of a crowd of millions. Your father took off your tiara and placed it on the table behind you he grabs the crown and starts to place the crown on your head until you saw a arrow flying at you. You and your father move out of the way but the arrow managed to catch the crown and pin it to the wall behind you. Your mother quickly grabs you and your little sister and you all run into the throne room where you found a blue police box and a man with crazy brown hair, brown eyes, and a blue pinstripe suit.

"Hello I'm The Doctor"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time

Your mother quickly grabs you and your little sister and you all run into the throne room where you found a blue police box and a man with crazy brown hair, brown eyes, and a blue pinstripe suit.

"Hello I'm The Doctor"

This Time

You simply stood there. who was this guy, and what was he doing here?

"(y/n), Fiona (you little sister) this is the doctor he will be taking you away from here" Your mother said.

"WHAT! I refuse to leave my kingdom…" you were interrupted by a small tug on your dress, It was your your little sister.

"Yes Fiona?" You asked.

"Mom and Dad are just doing what they think's best they wouldn't send us away with someone they didn't trust, and technically you're not queen" She said, she had a good point.

"But what about mom and dad" you asked.

"We'll be fine, now go!" said your mother. You quickly obeyed and you and your sister went with the strange man. You all ran into the blue police box which turned out to be much bigger on the inside and he closed the doors. The doctor turned around to face you both but you both stay quiet and unresponsive.

"Well, I think it's only fair I know your names" said the doctor making you both jump.

"My name's (y/n) and this is Fiona" you said.

"Hello, come on I'll show you to your room" he said. You walked down a long hallway until you finally reach the room he was looking for. In the room was two beds, one for you and one for your sister.

"You two better get some sleep, it's been a long day" he said and left. You and your sister each got into one of the beds. You tried to go to sleep but you couldn't so you just stared at the ceiling

Time Skip

It was really late at night when you heard your sister say

"(y/n),(y/n),(y/n),". You snapped out of your trance and sat up to look at you sister.

"Yes Fiona?" You asked.

"I can't sleep" Said Fiona. You sighed

"Neither can I" you said. Fiona looked at you sadly and said

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just home sick… Hey wait, shouldn't I be asking you that?" you said a little annoyed.

"Well, How can you help me sleep if you can't sleep yourself" she asked.

"Like this" you said as you took off your locket and put it on your sister.

"This is very special necklace I whould use it when I couldn't sleep" you said. Fiona nodded quietly and silently fell asleep. once she was asleep you quietly sang to yourself a lullaby you mom use to sing to you.

Stars and moons and air balloons,

Fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

And rock you to sleep again.

Teddy bears of pink,

Ducks and lambs of white.

Don't you cry dear, I'm here now.

I'll be your night light.

Stars and moons and air balloons,

Fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

And rock you to sleep again.

Smiles to cure the frowns,

Twirling and tumbling in laughter.

Someday life will always be happily ever after.

Nevermore will the storms come to destroy your little world

Nevermore will the waters rise

'Till the mountains no longer touch the skies.

Stars and moons and air balloons,

Fluffy clouds to the horizon,

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

And rock you to sleep again.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

And rock you to sleep again.

Afterwards you silently cried yourself to sleep

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time

Fiona nodded quietly and silently fell asleep. once she was asleep you quietly sang to yourself a lullaby you mom use to sing to you.

Afterwards you silently cried yourself to sleep.

It had been a month since you and your sister (Fiona) left your home planet. Since the Fiona and The Doctor bonded he was like a father figure to the young girl as for you, you couldn't help but be skeptical. It's not like you were trying to be mean but he took you away from your family, your kingdom, your duty. You felt like a coward and thinking about it made you trust him less.

"(F/n)... (F/N)!" Said The Doctor snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Yes?" You asked.

"Are you Okay?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, just fine" you said.

"Oh, don't give us that, you've been spaced out like that for a while" said your sister.

"(Y/N) are you sure everything's fine?" asked The Doctor.

"Yep, just peachy!" You said. Your sister was giving you an _are you kidding me _glare. You started to get uncomfortable with all the concerned looks and the glaring so you got up a walked back to your room.

"You do know she's lying right" said Fiona.

"Yeah, but if she has something to tell me. She'll tell me when she's ready" he said.

You closed the door behind you and locked it. You sat on the bed and broke down, you couldn't take the pain anymore. You had planned on talking about it w/ Fiona but then you guys got really busy with cybermen and daleks. After awhile you heard a knock on the door.

"(Y/N) are you in there?" It was The Doctor. He was the last person you wanted to see so you stayed quiet.

"(Y/N)? Well, I guess she's not in there Fiona we'll have to look somewhere else" he said. You were pretty sure he was gone but you wanted to be sure so you peeked your head though the door and just as you were about to close it...

"Aha I knew you were in there" said The Doctor as he jumped out from behind the door (scaring the living day lights out of you). You went flying back and landed on the floor. You sat up and glared at The Doctor.

"That was a dirty trick!" You said.

"Well it was the only way to get you to unlock the door" he said.

"You could've used your sonic screwdriver" You said

"And invade your personal privacy? Never!" He said playfully. He so obviously trying to make you smile and you commended his efforts, but the pain was just too much.

"What do you want any ways?" You asked desperately trying to hold back tears.

"What's gotten you all huffy" he asked.

"Nothing!" You yelled.

"It's obviously not nothing (F/N)" he said.

"And what if it is?! why do you care" you yelled.

"Because, I'm worried about you" he said. You stayed silent for a moment and thought about what he just said. He cared about you? Immediately your eyes started watering and you broke down right there in front of him. And he immediately knew what you were going though. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around you.

"(F/N), I will always care about you" he said. From that day forward you trusted The Doctor.

To Be Continued...


End file.
